testofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lista wszystkich filmów Testovirona
Lista wszystkich filmów Testovirona w kolejności chronologicznej, wraz ze znanymi datami uploadu. Testoviron często zmieniał nazwy swoich filmów, dopisek "alternatywna nazwa" (zazwyczaj) oznacza nazwę nadaną przez Testo, a nie to, pod jaką nazwą dany film aktualnie jest znany. Na dole znaleźć można listę zaginionych filmów. __TOC__ Lista Kononowicz w Raju (2007) konowicz w raju 2 czesc trzecia ostatnia Biblia (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) Zabierz mnie do siebie (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) faust 100_3799 100_3834 polowa 100_3838 100_3839 Slowo na Niedziele (sermon) Doda 100_3872 laskis pelna 100_3901 rocznica Bogactwo Vista (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) Seminarium (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) Perfumy (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) Omega (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) jeszcze raz yfyfy allelujahhhhhhhhhhhh You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja (17 kwi 2009) Jezus Bogactwo Bogactwo 2 doda w szikago (21 kwi 2009) gombrowicz pierdole psony pkasa 1 nie chujowe HQ ale szatanskie HD!!!!! (29 kwi 2009) mhgvjb HDRXR200V HD Camcorder-1 (30 kwi 2009) I crave Agnes (30 kwi 2009) rolex noca (30 kwi 2009) chuj (30 kwi 2009) Reaktywacja ...Chuj w dupe kablom...... Arka Gdynia na zawsze!!!! (1 maj 2009) Agniecha czeka na chuja (1 maj 2009) Polska Grypa he...he...he... !!!!!! (1 maj 2009) Sukces! Aga mnie czuje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (1 maj 2009) Uwagi do Polskich kuref (1 maj 2009) Aga moja suka i panizda!!!! (1 maj 2009) Mozart Atheism Jezus Chuj Kawa Kantaty (1 maj 2009) 5% HDR-X500V berek Jezus Chuj jazdaHDR-XR500V mjenso HDR-XR500V KodakLeicaSonyKaraluch Gowno=Polak Unit 1 Lesson 1 Unit 1 Lesson 2 Unit 1 Lesson 3 Unit 1 Lesson 4 Szatan Nagly Atak Spawacza ksienrzyc Pam Buk kobiety kurwy NAS (Fazi) Noc - Olewanie Znakow Stop'u Chwalmy chuja Rolex slow motion 1.12 sekundy.......... (5 maj 2009) Najlepszy kawal Kurwy (7 maj 2009) obiad Kurwy 2 Polskie psy pijemy 1 pijemy 2 pijemy 3 pijemy 4 pijemy 6 pijemy chuja Kmra (9 maj 2009) impa 1 impa 3 imppa 2 ranek Polskie Kurwy Koksy Oto Slowo Panskie (Thou Shalt Not Wipe Your Cornhole) The Shroud of Turin smlot Pozdro dla Agniechy kurwy jebanej Kopyto Jezus Chuj Polacy, kompendium wiedzy o. Vademecum podroznika. 20090512122623 (12 maj 2009) Aga Nastroj Swiece Agnieszka Agnieszka 2 Polak= Zlodziej Piesn dla Agniechy Jasiu (Yellow Scarf......i.e Leaving Las Vegas Polish Style by The MAN Janusz Gajos) 20090524081040 (24 maj 2009) debile z polski karolak Jebanko w Lesie (w Polsce) Polska potega show business (28 maj 2009) The Body of Christ (...retch!!!!) Milosc (31 maj 2009) Zdrada (31 maj 2009) Testovironator flight from Brasil bound for France how it all happened (2 cze 2009) ''(''alternatywna nazwa - ''ofiary losu latajace scierwa) kiedy powiem sobie dosc odprawa celna ''(3 cze 2009) Szczesc Boze. (4 cze 2009) Szczesc Boze 2. (4 cze 2009) Modlitwa gluchoniemych. (5 cze 2009) Dwie sciechy (5 cze 2009) Patryk vs Testoviron i.e. jeden zero dla Szatana (6 cze 2009) 20090607183000 (7 cze 2009) polish babysitter (8 cze 2009) Oko (9 cze 2009) Opole 666. (9 cze 2009) Promo Shalom Profanacja Zdychajaca Patrycja!!!!!!!!! (10 cze 2009) To jusz koniec, sciga mnie prokurator!!!!!!!! Shalom!!!!!! (10 cze 2009) studia w polsce=gowno (10 cze 2009) zirh dla bogaczy, mydelko Fa dla brudasow z Europy (11 cze 2009) Jebac Polaczkow Israel and USA Panami!!!!!!!!!!!! promo!!!!!! (11 cze 2009) Van Gogh (12 cze 2009) zarlo (12 cze 2009) defloracja (12 cze 2009) Nashville population USA!!!! (13 cze 2009) Duma kurwa narodowa Sranie (13 cze 2009) 20090613115828 (13 cze 2009) ojcze nasz matko boska odbyt zwieracz (13 cze 2009) AuPair ruchanie wakacje!!!!!! (14 cze 2009) Od tylca polke za $5 (15 cze 2009) Slucham tylko mamy i radia ZET (16 cze 2009) Quid Pro Quo (16 cze 2009) Radio ZET i juz.... (16 cze 2009) Seryl Zapaliczka Autoerotoasphyxiation went awry!!!!!!!! kung fu!!!! (18 cze 2009) bo my polacy, wiecie, jebiemy "komerche"......wypierdalajcie polaczki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (19 cze 2009) patrycja to juz scierwo i jebie jak chuj. (19 cze 2009) Au nie dla psow (20 cze 2009) SFD domowe przedszkole kurwy jebane!!!!!!! (time capsule kurwy....objawione circa 2001) (20 cze 2009) clinical trial 1 ( five exhales results mediocre) clinical trial 2 ( ten exhales results decent) clinical trial 3 ( 10 exhales results panie boze mozesz mi wyjebac morda mojego chuja!!!!!!!!) Polak Recznik Duma Narodu. (22 cze 2009) billy 1 (22 cze 2009) billy 2 (22 cze 2009) billy 3 (22 cze 2009) billy 4 (22 cze 2009) polacy sraja na polu (23 cze 2009) adonis nie dla psa (23 cze 2009) bida (23 cze 2009) polskie food tylko dla dogs (23 cze 2009) Polska (23 cze 2009) Rustler (23 cze 2009) mister olimpia 20090711065152 (11 lip 2009) 20090711065441 (11 lip 2009) 20090716081118 (16 lip 2009) (alternatywna nazwa -'' milion dolarow warte cialo co) 20090722014824 ''(22 lip 2009) (alternatywna nazwa - ''Instytut Lorenca) 20090727061123 ''(27 lip 2009) (alternatywna nazwa - ''Nie dla zera butelka perriera) Gwiazdy Szatana..... ''(28 lip 2009) 20090729193843 (29 lip 2009) 20090804220953 (4 sie 2009) 20090804221059 (4 sie 2009) 20090804221207 (4 sie 2009) 20090811170255 (11 sie 2009) 20090811202349 (11 sie 2009) 20090816063828 (16 sie 2009) 20090816065954 (16 sie 2009) 20090818091951 (18 sie 2009) 20090819233103 (19 sie 2009) 20090819233314 (19 sie 2009) 20090825194240 (25 sie 2009) 20090826191321 (26 sie 2009) 20090826191552 (26 sie 2009) 20090828065543 (28 sie 2009) 20090830070316 (30 sie 2009) 20090830070741 (30 sie 2009) 20090831095740 (31 sie 2009) 20090901024613 (1 wrz 2009) 20090908075850 (8 wrz 2009) 20090912072023 (12 wrz 2009) 20091009071150 (9 paź 2009) 20091009072417 (9 paź 2009) 20091009072510 (9 paź 2009) 20091009200054 (9 paź 2009) 20091009203058 (9 paź 2009) 20091009203509 (9 paź 2009) 20091009203813 (9 paź 2009) 20091010070050 (10 paź 2009) Pomidore (10 paź 2009) Wujek Halemba Kosciuszko. (10 paź 2009) Ou hajnz ap tluszcz jadalny w postaci zestalonej 20091012143151 (12 paź 2009) 20091012154855 (12 paź 2009) 20091012164055 (12 paź 2009) 20091012175717 (12 paź 2009) Testoviron.ogg (13 paź 2009) eyeBeamRecording_091013_155511 (13 paź 2009) Manifesto From Testo (polskie kurwy jebane failed to deliver...) (14 paź 2009) have a good one!!!! (14 paź 2009) (alternatywna nazwa - ''have a good one ewelina kurwo jebana!!!!) Duty Call. ''(14 paź 2009) Wstac!!!!!! (14 paź 2009) ''(''alternatywna nazwa - ''Wstac..polskie kurwy jebane!!!!!!) 20091017230630.wmv ''(17 paź 2009) 20091218192607.wmv (18 gru 2009) gola kurwy!!!!!!11 (alternatywna nazwa - ''000_0719.MOV) Ale jak to-...London- ewelina 1 Hymn panstfofy ewelina 2 Testo@Work -Polish Whores or Winter Assault...Holiday Mix 2009- Ancestry Psy Avatar 1:15 polskie napisy Avatar 2:15 polskie napisy Szatanmas 2009 a szatanmas 2009 b szatanmas 2009 c kononowicz w raju!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2010 redux ''(11 sty 2010) ewelina 3 (19 sty 2010) ShowTime (19 sty 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa - twilight new moon) Princess Candle in the storm (19 sty 2010) Twilight new gofr...kup mi gofr. (19 sty 2010) AVATAR NEW Moon (rozpylacz). (19 sty 2010) Atonement. (20 sty 2010) Chuja Kurwo niebieska!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. (20 sty 2010) Rachel's Produce!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (20 sty 2010) blendzior1 (21 sty 2010) chlopcy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (21 sty 2010) Ewelina 3 Encore! (21 sty 2010) 20100122214541.m2ts (22 sty 2010) 20100123063901 (23 sty 2010) Principia Mathematica. (przed 31 sty 2010) Jersey Shore Jersey Shore 2 Jersey Shore 3 Friends forever pan samochodzik Zyd placi. Polak zzera gowno. (7 lut 2010) Kononowicz 1. (lol'd polskie scierwa.) (7 lut 2010) Polak katolik wali konia. ( lol'd polskie kurwy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.) (7 lut 2010) blendzior shot himself in jersey.wmv (8 lut 2010) przejdziem wisle przejdziem warte.wmv obiaaaaaaaat.wmv (alternatywna nazwa - ''Obiad 2) polak magister.wmv polski shabowy.wmv ''(9 lut 2010) american dream.wmv (10 lut 2010) Hurri678.wmv (12 lut 2010) a w polsce dalej zima.wmv 100_4058.MOV (19 mar 2010) 100_4059.MOV (19 mar 2010) 100_4061.MOV (19 mar 2010) Podwodniak lunch time 1 NO HAVE MONEY Lunch (przed 13 mar 2010) Napierdalator bis Casimir The Great Osralicie dupy....smiecie pierdolone. Gdynia 2010 (chyba sie powiesze) (przed 2 maj 2010) Gotuj s Testo 1. (przed 2 maj 2010) Gotuj s Testo 2 Testo raz 3 Testo 4 Tsto 5 Gotuj s Testo 3 Gotuj s Testo 4 PJES begottenesque...pytanie bonusowe What country did I mention? (9 maj 2010) Blendzior's mom is calling us... (9 maj 2010) Genius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (9 maj 2010) The Great Empire will prevail. (9 maj 2010) Got his own ass handed to him. (22 maj 2010) Leszcz nad leszcze part 1. (22 maj 2010) Leszczu nad leszcze (prawie jak Czaks z Vichan'a...prawie jak kurwy z INSOMNII) chapter 2 (22 maj 2010) My foot!!!!!!!1...cry for me ARGENTINA. Testo=Fedor Emelianenko..rozjebalem juz INSOMNIE i Vichana. (22 maj 2010) Rematch: coming soon on HBO (22 maj 2010) (alternatywna nazwa - ''100_4055.MOV) Blendzior, ta k ''(22 maj 2010) Milosc. Polskie kurwy: natchodze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alternatywna nazwa - ''HDR-XR500V_15075) Algida Algida 2 Fura: AUDI (niebieskie) Sopot 2010 Overdoin' it.... ''(3 lip 2010) MLKV doradza w sprawach prawnych...a to kurwa jebana. (5 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa - ''Alejandrotesto 1) MLKV to kurwa i ZLODZIEJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(5 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa - ''Alejandrotesto 2) MLKV ty jebana polska kurwo!!!!!!!!!!1111 ''(5 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa - ''Alejandrotesto 3) Veneer (ergo not a word about me...It's forbidden) ''(17 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa -'' KOMOROSKI...ty KURWO JEBANA!!!!!!111) Summer time lover in mourning...KOMOROSKI ciagnie chuja ''(17 lip 2010) Nawet lol'dlem..... (8 sie 2010) Thou shalt not fuck veggies. (6 sie 2010) I still don't dig it... (6 sie 2010) Chylinska (przed 16 sie 2010) Patricia's Final Act another 24 hours in paradise...po waszemu SERONIL (alternatywna nazwa - ''MLKV, tfoji chuje rodzice zdechna i beda kiedys trupami) voltaire...a treaty about tolerance Napierdole wam kurwy i zapierdole was................. ''(19 sie 2010) lucifermas polacy w Maju zaczna NIemcom wylizywac sraki. Jebac polske...raus!!!!!!!!111 (alternatywna nazwa - ''MLKV, czy tfoi rodzice nadal sa jebanymi polskimi kurwami) French cinema preview II ''(27 sie 2010 20:58) Empik, Gdansk. French cinema preview I. (27 sie 2010 21:21) www.swiatluksusu.com.pl zegarki rolex tu macie (alternatywna nazwa - ''MLKV, zanim zdechniesz to na ciebie sie spuszcze.) ''(4 wrz 2010) Rollie Milgauss: the ultimate review's part 1 (not for polacks, though). (alternatywna nazwa - ''MLKV, ty pierdolony polski smieciu. Jebac kurwe POLSKE...POlska kurwa) ''(4 wrz 2010) MLKV to pierdolony dziecioruch i nie dostal sie na aplikacje. (alternatywna nazwa - ''Polai kurwy jebane.) ''(4 wrz 2010) A to pierdolone zlodziejskie nasienie. Polaczki jebia gownem i rzygami...bo dup kurwy nie myja. (4 wrz 2010) Polaczki sa biednymi kurwami i mi zazdraszczom..He...He...He..Polska smierdzi gownem. (4 wrz 2010) MLKV to dzieciojeb i pedofil pierdolony. (17 wrz 2010) MLKV to takze jebany zlodziej i kurwa (jebany DZIECIORUCH!!!!). (17 wrz 2010) Konkwista. (19 wrz 2010) Mlkv tfoja mama obcionga psom kutasy, ty...PSIE! (20 wrz 2010) dzieci MLKV to jebane polskie ciagodruty.... (alternatywna nazwa - ''Matka MLKV to jebany pedal. H1m Sog leci...) ''(20 wrz 2010) jebac komorwskiego!!!!!!!!11111 Ta kurwe jebana. (3 mar 2011) Mala Patrycja: an update. (6 mar 2011) 20110718021445.m2ts (18 lip 2011) k2.m2ts (18 lip 2011) k3.m2ts (18 lip 2011) k5.m2ts (18 lip 2011) Polaczki Fa (alternatywna nazwa - ''k6.m2ts) ''(18 lip 2011) k7.m2ts (18 lip 2011) k8.m2ts (18 lip 2011) zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1 MLKV to kurwa i ZLODZIEJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 polskie psy powinny zdechnac jak psy!!!!!!!!! zabic polskie psy!!! zajebac je...... ten gruby kurdupel i chuj jebany jak spadal samolotem to sie zesral... do gazu kurwy!!!!!!!1 MLKV to zlodziej...a to kurwa jebana. (24 sty 2012) polska= GOWNO!!!!!! 519722318 (3 lut 2012) (alternatywna nazwa - ''polskie wszy.) (''alternatywna nazwa - ''polska= kupas) ty kurwo...wypatrosze cie jak weza!!!!! 519722318 nasram na twoje dzieci!!! ''(18 lip 2011) (alternatywna nazwa - ''ty kurwo...wypatrosze cie ja weza!!!!!1111111) (''alternatywna nazwa - ''Bedzie tak 519722318) (''alternatywna nazwa - ''k4.m2ts) dzieci blendziora Katyn, pamietamy ''(15 wrz 2012) blendzior (15 wrz 2012) geniusz (15 wrz 2012) A co myslisz o polskich chujach (15 wrz 2012) Testslow (5 gru 2012) Sounds from Saturday evening (9 gru 2012) Sounds from Saturday night (9 gru 2012) Sounds from Sunday morning (10 gru 2012) Sounds from Saturday morning (5 sty 2013) Sounds from Friday morning (18 sty 2013) Sounds from Friday morning 2 (18 sty 2013) Kopyta Zyda w Ameryce. (2 lut 2013) Bo to pol@ka wlasnie. (8 lut 2013) Polski prokurator chuj. (8 lut 2013) 519722318 (8 lut 2013) Zamora komora. (10 lut 2013) Juz tylko Gif. (10 lut 2013) Kapcza1. (10 lut 2013) Pedokapcza2. (10 lut 2013) On wyzywa polski narod. (10 lut 2013) Nawet ¦'-( NAD tfym losem. (10 lut 2013) Lady bug. Ladybug. (10 lut 2013) Seby i raki. (10 lut 2013) Kazdy lgnie do pana. (10 lut 2013) Jebac dziadow name nielegalu. (11 lut 2013) Won kurwy. (12 lut 2013) Plexus 10, kurwy! (12 lut 2013) ''(''alternatywna nazwa - ''Nexus 10, Polska.) He a, kurwy, kfejk mjazga. ''(12 lut 2013) ''(''alternatywna nazwa - ''Polska recenzja Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 7.0.) Tyle wygrac! ''(12 lut 2013) Kurwa! (12 lut 2013) Level 1: Kapcza, Rojo. (12 lut 2013) Level 2: Rojo Assault. (13 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 1. (14 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 2. (14 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 3. (14 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 4. (14 lut 2013) entymologia 1. (14 lut 2013) bebechy dla Agniechy....i.Komora. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho 1. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho 2. (14 lut 2013) Brzuco 3. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho 4. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho final. (14 lut 2013) Pan klapek. (14 lut 2013) Jestem ponad to. (15 lut 2013) Debile intro. (15 lut 2013) Debile 1. (15 lut 2013) Debile 2. (15 lut 2013) Debile 4. (15 lut 2013) Powracam na pelnej mocy, skurwysyny! (15 lut 2013) Napierdalam ze spawaczami! (15 lut 2013) Koks. (16 lut 2013) By proxy. (16 lut 2013) Charyzma. (16 lut 2013) Cygan Pan. Cyganie rzadza. (16 lut 2013) Polski rap. (16 lut 2013) Najnowszy bit. (16 lut 2013) Czesc, z tej strony spierolinka. (16 lut 2013) Opole, kurwy. (16 lut 2013) Senk ju. (16 lut 2013) Policja1. (16 lut 2013) Policja2. (16 lut 2013) Policja3. (16 lut 2013) Policja4. (16 lut 2013) Donald. (17 lut 2013) Katastrofa. (17 lut 2013) Oswiadczenie DLA prasy. (17 lut 2013) Lajky dzi siks. (18 lut 2013) USA vs polska. (18 lut 2013) USA vs europe. (18 lut 2013) USA vs swiat. (18 lut 2013) Ubij jewo. goryle we mgle. (18 lut 2013) вонючий карлик (19 lut 2013) USA!USA!USA! (19 lut 2013) USAUSAUSA (19 lut 2013) Imperium. (19 lut 2013) Bliss. (19 lut 2013) Troll tutorial. (19 lut 2013) UncleSam. (19 lut 2013) NOK (19 lut 2013) Genjusz squad. (19 lut 2013) Wiza. (20 lut 2013) Zyd w Ameryce. (20 lut 2013) Nexus 10 polska. (20 lut 2013) Pany. (21 lut 2013) ponglish Jeopardy. (21 lut 2013) Kto ma, ten ma. (alternatywna nazwa - ''Kto ma ten ma, kurwa twa!) Emporio. Polish pride imadinejszyn (''alternatywna nazwa - ''104_3698.mp4) zemsta ''(23 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa - ''100_4161.mov) testo1.wma noposkie skurwysyny. ''(23 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa - ''100_4162.mov) Bogudupodajka maryja. ''(26 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa - ''100_4187.mov) O wy kurwy w mode jebane! ''(27 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa - ''Prokuratura i Chuj.) (''alternatywna nazwa - ''100_41881.swf) Do polakow chorych na raka. ''(27 lut 2013) lukasz, lukasz, czego szukasz? (28 lut 2013) Nie boje sie kary! (2 mar 2013) klikac kurwy (2 mar 2013) cała prawda a. (3 mar 2013) jesteście (3 mar 2013) prokurator (3 mar 2013) n to the nth power. (3 mar 2013) nie pierdol głupot (3 mar 2013) moje prawdziwe imię turoszów (3 mar 2013) jak relaks to relaks pierdolone śmiecie . (3 mar 2013) ja naprawde debile chcę pomóc . (3 mar 2013) naprawdę warte jest tej ceny żabka rabka (4 mar 2013) żeby było lepiej . żeby kurwa było najlepiej . (4 mar 2013) sukces testa wyjaśniony . (4 mar 2013) pierdolnięci . (4 mar 2013) na całej piździe (5 mar 2013) Debile nie lubią raka. (7 mar 2013) polscy debile. - polscy artyści (7 mar 2013) (alternatywna nazwa - ''polscy debile. 1) polscy debile. - intelektualny rzyg ''(7 mar 2013) (alternatywna nazwa - ''polscy debile. 2) polscy debile. - tak powinno brzmiec pytanie ''(7 mar 2013) (alternatywna nazwa - ''polscy debile. 3) higgs ''(7 mar 2013) + (7 mar 2013) prawdziwy facet! (9 mar 2013) bądź narodowcem! bądź narodowcem! (9 mar 2013) MSZ (11 mar 2013) głupie polskie kiepy. (12 mar 2013) o ja pierdolę! (29 kwi 2013) śpita czy walita? (29 kwi 2013) ROLF!!! (7 maj 2013) pękalski. (7 maj 2013) limpopo czternasty! (9 maj 2013) ''(''alternatywna nazwa - ''Limpopo) Mokobé. ''(10 maj 2013) Polaczki's shopping sprees. (14 maj 2013) Carnage! (17 maj 2013) Do gazu z wami kurwy! (29 maj 2013) Copy of Sztum. (29 maj 2013) Reakcja na widok chujolandii. (29 maj 2013) Jebiecie! (4 cze 2013) Ringtone. (6 cze 2013) Ringtone.. (7 cze 2013) Orzełłł. (7 cze 2013) sztum (10 cze 2013) Farewell, miss Iza. (10 cze 2013) Polskie szmaty. (10 sie 2013) Unpudełecznik. (12 sie 2013) kara. (12 sie 2013) Nie boje się sądu. (14 sie 2013) Pagip. (20 sie 2013) Polacy chuje. (20 sie 2013) Nie ma na mnie mocnego. (24 sie 2013) Amon (24 sie 2013) Idę po was. (24 sie 2013) The trial. (25 sie 2013) Legia, Legia kurwa. (26 sie 2013) Polska. (26 sie 2013) Zaginione filmy Filmy te zawarte są także w liście powyżej. konowicz w raju 2 ''- zaczynał się od jego sypialni później chodził po domu do garażu itd, pokazuje dyplom ukończenia studiów wyższych III RP, w żółtej koszulce. Kadr filmu: https://img.youtube.com/vi/-VSkDFBdHwQ/hqdefault.jpg'' czesc trzecia ostatnia - bogactwo wersja finalna i on mowil ze to ostatni filmik, pokazywal tam swoje auta, filmował bmw, jak filmował swoją beemkę to w szybie się odbiła jego twarz, żółta koszulka Biblia (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - "Podarłem biblie i ją wyjebałem przez okno" Zabierz mnie do siebie (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - "Szatanie! Zabierz mnie do siebie, a Ty Boże jak istniejesz, to niech mi kuhwa serce pęknie!" Bogactwo Vista'' (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - "Windows Vista jaka technologia jaaa pierhdolee" po filmikach z besztaniem biblii, cos z bogactwem w nazwie to chyba bylo'' Seminarium (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - film, na którym mówił, że był w seminarium Perfumy (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - film z perfumami Eternity, Fahrenheit i Calvin Obsession filmy, które (nie) widać na filmie You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja Omega (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - pierwszy film z Omegą yfyfy - widoczny na filmie You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja allelujahhhhhhhhhhhh - widoczny na filmie You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja 20090512122623 - "pseudo ludzkie istoty" Zdrada ''- kadr filmu: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/CKnk6pV4GHg/hqdefault.JPG'' odprawa celna Szczesc Boze. - film, na którym udaje księdza (ojciec Rafał) Szczesc Boze 2. - kadr filmu: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1hKJIXO6vZ4/hqdefault.jpg Rustler (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - "a wy czym sie bawicie tam w Polsce? RHE RHE HEHESOHAKAMI?" filmik, na którym jeździ rustlerem po garażu i niszczy biblię. Kadr filmu: http://static.insomnia.pl/sb.asp?w=520&p=2/images2009/20090623214731.JPG 20090711065152 - "noże kadżi", mówi o roleksie i podatku stanowym 20090711065441 ''- "Nos w książce kuhwa przez 100 lat a później praca za złotówkę"'' Gwiazdy Szatana..... ''- Testo mówi coś w stylu: "Gwiazdo z północy, czy jesteś ze mną?" I tak wszystkie kierunki świata. Po tym nagle zaczyna drzeć ryja i dźgać obrazek Jezusa nożem, wszystko nagrywane w trybie nocnym'' 20090729193843 - mieszkanie centrum czteromiasta, 'nasze noze kupuja nawet karaluchy' i tekst o ziemniakach 20090811170255 ''- film z rolexem, prawdopodobnie film z lubrykantem, wskazywał na napis Made in USA i pokazywał kciuk w górę. Widoczny tutaj: http://static.insomnia.pl/sb.asp?w=520&p=2/images2009/20091007144622.jpg'' 20090830070741 - widoczny na filmie 20090831095740 20090912072023 ''- film, na którym widać jego przerwę między zębami. Kadr filmu: http://static.insomnia.pl/sb.asp?w=520&p=2/images2009/20091010172124.JPG'' 20091009071150 ''- film, na którym widać lotnisko'' pan samochodzik Zyd placi. Polak zzera gowno. Kononowicz 1. (lol'd polskie scierwa.) ''- to nie jest reupload filmu Kononowicz w Raju ani kononowicz w raju!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2010 redux'' Polak katolik wali konia. ( lol'd polskie kurwy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.) polak magister.wmv polski shabowy.wmv american dream.wmv Hurri678.wmv Chylinska (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - film o Chylińskiej i o jej komhercji Mala Patrycja: an update. ''- "yyyy patrzcie patrycja kurwa"'' 20110718021445.m2ts ''- widoczny na filmie zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1'' k2.m2ts ''- widoczny na filmie zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1'' k3.m2ts ''- "I co polaczki? Chuja mi możecie zrobić, bo jesteście frajerami. Jadę po was jak kurwa... już cztery lata po was jadę"'' k7.m2ts ''- widoczny na filmie zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1'' entymologia 1. Źródła https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrVJrW-g4zIpQ8JBZCsS6RA/feed http://norivotset.blogspot.com/ http://www.insomnia.pl/biedaki_k%C3%B3Hva..._MAMY_ADRES_BIEDAKA_str._193!!!-t613837.html http://www.insomnia.pl/Testoviron-t643655.html http://slizg.eu/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=22562 i mnóstwo pomniejszych